Captured
by sleepydemon
Summary: a member of the team and a oc get capture as war prisoner by the witches. basically dairy entries
1. march 20

Hey guys. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. This will be section by different diary entries or a different profile depends on what you want to call them. On my handwritten copy it takes two and a half pages per entry if it is short I am sorry. Oh in this story only a spriteken sword can permanently kill demons. Other ways they are killed but come back to life just so I cleared that up.

* * *

Dear Dairy,

Day 1 of capture

The witches have taken me in. They put me in a high security vault and I don't know what tower. This thing is the only way I can record what has happen. I am the demons rebel leader and any day they could kill me or put an obedient collar on me.

I will tell you how I came in this cell. The only way I can do that is to give a brief summary of my story. It will take two entries and two days. I guess I'll start at the beginning.

It all started eight years ago when I was watching a band of thieves. Kasumi a female tiger demon who fell in love with a royal fire demon. They got married secretly. Greg a female and Wean a male love each other and did not know their leaders were married. It was disgustingly obvious that Greg and Wean love each other. Then Kasumi got pregnant and Kazuma killed Wean and Greg just left.

Kasumi had Black strips all over her pale skin, black hair, sparkly green eyes, Airstrips on tail, orange and black striped ears, tiger ears, sharp teeth, and was short.

Kazuma the royal fire demon had long red hair that stuck out everywhere on the top, blue eyes, a double flame birth mark under his right eye, and tall.

They called their little girl Yuki. She took after her mom except for the flame birth mark under her right eye.

When Yuki turned five Kasumi went and tried to steal a gem they couldn't have and lost her memory and was presumed dead. I pushed to through to the human world. She was born again and raised by the humans. Her foster parents really. I followed her and wounded up with a different family.

I have to stop it is almost lights out.

With love,

Haiku called Death Angel

* * *

Dear dairy,

Ashley has gone missing. Lili has taken over her place. So her "human foster parents" don't know. Lili hates pretending to be Ashley. I don't truly blame her.

Ashley's real name is Haiku, the witches think it is Death Angel. Ashley in her human form has dark brown hair, the lightest green eyes, chewed up finger nails, zits on her face always changing how much are there every day, she is shorter then Hiei, she wears her hair down and half of it is always in her face.

Lili looks exactly like her in Lili's human form but she wears in up in a ponytail.

Ashley in her demon form has purple hair, two sets of ears. Brown cat ears on the top of her head, sea green finlike ears where her normal ears should be, vampire like teeth , blue eyes, a scar under her left eye, a electric blue dragon tail, same height as her human form, her nails a re like claws, her face is clear.

Lili's demon form is very different although I have never seen it. Lili is a full cat demon and ash is almost all elemental demon with a slither of cat demon. I only know this because I am their cousin in the human world. Ashley hates me for some strange reason. She is only civil when her human grandparents, brothers and parents are around. She will find a way to kill me with in her mind.

Oh well, she has some good qualities. She is great to her friends, a good fighter, a little insane, she save my life once. Her best friend is someone who she tried to suffocate with a foam Frisbee. Ok she is completely insane. I know this because Casey aka. Kasumi told me.

She likes Hiei but she may see me as a competitor I guess. But I am not gay. Hiei's just a friend. Maybe this is just a stunt to get Hiei's attention. I would believe that if Hiei wasn't missing also.

Always,

Kurama

* * *

Dear Dairy,

Pretending to be Ashley is hard. My little brother George adores her. Thomas hates her. She is in learning support for math. The dogs grow at me like I am a stranger. But I am really Ashley's cat with fake breathing problems. I am afraid of the other cat because I am declawed in my cat form which is my in-between form.

Ashley loves me. Yet is jealous of me because I escaped. Kurama's kind to me. A little sterner with Ash, but who isn't?

She has a heart of gold and yet is a prankster. Once she put a bucket of maggots over Kurama's door and when he opened the door, it fell on his head. Ashley got a picture of it.

It was funny yet cruel. It turned out later that Casey was part of the plot Ashley's second banana.

Yuki is a pain. She adores Ashley and I think she spoils Yuki rotten. Yuki a good kid. But she needs t o be with her parents more often.

Casey can't get Yuki to come home and Kazuma gets his head stuck in paint can whenever he comes to get her.

Hiei is not here either. Maybe they both were captured, god I hope not witches are brutal and vile. We have been at war with them for a long time. No one really knows when it started. They have seal off the elves, fairies, harpies (they had made these from demons), etc. their forces concess of spriteken, controlled demons, dragons, and poor and middle class witches. The richer ones are behind the lines.

Your friend,

Lili

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today Lili called me to tell me that my best friend ran off with Hiei to get hitched without me. I wanted to be the bridesmaid. Yuki could have been a cute flower girl.

Oh wait she would have told me if she was gonna get married. She must be in trouble and here I was being selfish. I feel so bad. I got to find and help her.

So today also yelled at the sky at Hiei. Well yelling at the sky helped.

Then I thought she was already dead and started to cry my eyes out. Which I did for a while. When I came to my sense I realize that she wouldn't die. She killed all the asshole witches.

There is lot Perry blossom around. There are two people. One is in a Tux and the other in wedding dress. Their smiling and running into the wind. The one in the tux looks like Hiei and the one in the wedding dress with hair flowing in the wind looks like Ashley. It looks like a Kodak moment. Opps! I got off topic. It's a condition that I have.

Maybe the witches got her. That is better then her running off and getting married. She likes torture and stuff. She won't tell them anything about kurama cause he all hers. She wants to kill him herself.

Well I know she will be perfectly fine. She is not helpless, insane, but not helpless, it will give Kurama some quiet time. She will probably enjoy it like I said. But I have a mixture of emotions.

Okay, at least she didn't get married to Hiei. I'd just love to see the day. I hope she is being properly feed and taken care of. On wait never mind she is being torture. Of course she isn't being properly care of properly. Unless that is being taken care of properly. I don't know.

Got to go,

Kasumi

* * *

Dear dairy,

My mom told me I had to keep a dairy. She said, "Keeping my thoughts in order will make me smarter."

Well I don't feel smarter. Not at all. My aunt is acting so weird. I asked her to show me some new fighting move. She had homework. Ashley would normally set aside homework to show me a move.

Later today she fixed dinner for her brothers and me. Mac and cheese. Her brother George is so cute. Someday I'll marry someone like him. Since he is 7 and I am 9. I must find someone my age.

Ashley got out what was wrong with her. But she talked on a whisper. It must have been a private conversation. Dad came by and put his head in a paint can. He did it to make me laugh. Ashley didn't call him an idiot or a Dumass like she normally does. Is she sick? Maybe I got a cousin on the way. She may be plotting something, this time she may include me. If Ashley was killed or something Kurama would be celebrating. So she may have a death seed in her somewhere. I hope she just got a cold or something.

Ashley got me a new knife for my birthday. I hope get to use it against the witches. Ashley taught me a trick to get it completely get the blood off. She told me she would teach me to use it better.

Peace out,

Yuki


	2. march 21

Sorry I have updated so late between school and work and Drivers ed I had no time I hope you like it.

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am sorry if i is short.

* * *

Dear dairy,

Day 2 of capture

I hate this place! I wanna leave! I have to finish what I started to write and tell you what happened today.

Ok. When I was 14 in my human body, I went to a family reunion with my parents. I recognize Suichi my cousin as the famous demon fox thief Youko Kurama. I decided to pretend I really didn't notice. Then he smiled at me and then at Lili who blushed. This was two days before she decided to become a cat full time. My "mom" told me before we got out of the car not to do anything stupid. So the whole family reunion I stayed away from people unless they talked to me first. The next day he took me to Koenma's office. Koenma had a warrant out for me since I escaped from his jail. I was put on probation with Kurama and Hiei. But I have proudly broken every rule Koenma has ever made and told me. Ok back on topic. Well Koenma sent Hiei on a mission alone and went after him but not before Kurama did everything in his power to persuade me not to go. Then I caught up with Hiei who had been beaten to a bloody pulp by spritekens I tried to help him but I was also beaten and knock out cold or I wouldn't be here.

Ok, today I was escorted out of my cell to meet the Head witch. Two spritekens where holding me by my arms. Then we stopped and the ones in front of me moved. I saw the head witch who it was surprised me to no end. Hiei was in the cell behind her and he was looking out a window which my cell didn't have any. The head witch was Megan a friend of mine who I thought was Human.

"Hello Death Angel," Megan said to me.

Oh Megan is shorter then me, she has tawny brown hair, piecing green eyes, shad freckles across her nose, scars from her picking at her zits, she is pale and a little chubby. She also wears gold wire rimmed glasses.

But what really pissed me off about her was that smirk on her face.

"Hello bitch", I said to her in the same sweet tone she used with me. One of the spritekens punched me in the stomach and whispered quickly, "Show some respect, scum." I retaliated by kicking him in the balls causing him to double over in pain and causing two more spritekens to garb my legs, restraining me even more. I already couldn't use any sprite energy and I knew none of the demons here could. Megan knew I was powerless which may have been another reason why I was so pissed off. I couldn't change to my human form even if I wanted to .Megan came up to my face thinking it was safe well for the most part it was.

I want to know where the remaining two members of the thieving ring that tried to steal one of my gems. I also want to know where Youko Kurama and Lilith the cat demon is.

I spat in her face as my answer after Hiei gave me a warning look although I would never betray my own kind so he didn't have to worry.

"Do with this scum as you please only don't kill her", Megan said and as she walked away, "Haiku you'll live to regret that."

I knew I would not. At that time Hiei went back to looking out his bared window as the spritekens beat me ten to one when they finished I was doubled over, my mouth was bleeding and I think I had a broken arm. The spriteken who I kick in the ball ordered them to take me back to my cell.

When I get the hell out of here I was going to tell Kurama he was right and I was wrong. That is something I have never done.

Tootles,

Haiku called Death Angel

* * *

Dear diary,

Lili came to me crying today. She was blaming herself for Ashley's disappearance again. She did this last night also. So I told her was my fault and let her cry for about an hour which was exactly when she felt better. She thanked me and went and said goodbye to my mother. I just went back to my homework although I couldn't concentrate on it because I was to busy thinking about Ash and Hiei and what happened to them. Koenma is starting to wonder what happen to Hiei since he was supposed to be back here a week ago. Casey came over earlier in her human form. This was the first time I have ever seen her in her Human form.

She has black hair, blue eyes; she is pale, thin and taller then me. She has zits like Ashley's in her human form and her hair was behind her ears and out of her face.

She had joined the same year as Ashley when they where doing the play.

Casey smiled at me but I could tell something was wrong.

"Kurama, we have to see Koenma. He wants to see if we know anything about our teammate's disappearance, she said. I nodded and smiled as I asked, "Kasumi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing", was all she said as she left.

The meeting was almost completely pointless because no one knew anything. Lili said she would try to cover for Ash till she got back.

With Love,

Kurama

* * *

Dear diary,

My mom is being emo today. I mean she didn't talk to dad when he asked what's wrong. Not only is Ashley acting weird mom's being emo. I asked why dad and I don't have a human from she said it was because we were not born with one. I saw Lili in her demon from today. She also told me her full name it's Lilith but she likes being called Lili.

Her demon form has black and sliver highlighted hair, deep green eyes, brown cat ears, and a white and black stripped tail, she is lightly tanned, thin, and short.

But then she turned back to her cat form and left the basement. Then Ashley came down and said sorry for ignoring me yesterday. She never does that because that is admitting she is wrong. She has to be dying or sick.

I have notice Hiei hasn't been around lately. Normally he is out in the backyard in the giant oak tree sleeping or something. He hasn't been here for at least five weeks. That is it! I am finding out what is going on!

Peace out,

Yuki

* * *

Dear diary,

Since Ashley left the kids at school have been making fun of me and Lili didn't do anything. Kurama doesn't know. I went and cried in the bathroom today instead of eating lunch. Lili has told every one she wasn't Ashley she was Lili. I also had it confirmed that Ash was kidnapped by those dam witches. I had gotten the issue of witch weekly which I signed up for when I went on an under cover mission with Ashley it was against her probation but she didn't care. When I got home my father yelled at me about my grades and then Koenma contacted me so I could get every one to go to his office so he could fond out what happen to Ash and Hiei. I told Kurama first and then told Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke had to explain to Kieko who hit him over the head for keeping her in the dark.

Oh well Kurama told Lili who was only coming to say she would take over for Ashley until she got back. The rest of the meeting I drew and doodled like I always do.

Your friend,

Kasumi

* * *

Dear diary,

I have agreed to take Ashley's place on the team until she gets back. Today I cried on Kurama's shoulder and he comforted me. I like him as more then a friend I want him as a mate. He has no clue. Ash and Casey are the only ones who know. I love his green eyes when he has that thoughtful look in his eyes. I love his famine hair and his graceful attacks. But I can't and won't tell him. Oh well.

Ashley will be back her will is too strong not to. Hiei and Ashley are so much a like it is scary. I hope they are ok. I have to go mom is calling Ashley.

See ya,

Lili


End file.
